


Symbology

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: So many things have been thrust at her recently it'd be nice to have something that she wants.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Varric Tethras
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689





	Symbology

**Author's Note:**

> Discord prompt: “Maybe I should get you a collar so you don’t forget who you belong to”

Cadash whines slightly, pressing her cheek against Varric’s leg. She hadn’t meant to do that. Not really, it had just happened. The scratch of the quill on parchment doesn’t change, but his free hand briefly comes down to card through her hair. Once, twice, before he pulls away. She hadn’t even been in any real danger, but she had forgotten her promise to him in the moment. Don’t go out of his sight, he can’t shoot through rocks, and what did she do? Charge off after a retreating red templar like a fool.

She sighs and shuffles a little closer, carefully waiting to see if he’ll push her away. When he doesn’t she settles down, head on his thigh, listening to the soft hum and muttered words from above as he writes. He doesn’t sound too annoyed any more, the muttering is just his usual plotting for characters. She thinks he’s writing another part of the book that Cassandra likes.

“I’m sorry,” she says quietly, when he seems to have stopped writing for a moment.

The hand returns to her hair, “I know.” His other hand brushes across her cheek and she leans into the contact. “Maybe I should get you a collar so you don’t forget who you belong to.” 

She’d never be allowed to wear something like that. The precious Inquisitor has to be strong and good enough that everyone can look up to her, she has to be a warrior that leads the way and never doubts herself. What she wants… “Can you? Just for in here,” she asks quietly. She could get away with that, surely.

He’s silent for so long she thinks she’s said something wrong again. She does that a lot. Words just don’t come easily when she needs them. She can’t be all inspirational and eloquent and whatever else it is that Josephine is trying to teach her. She’s just a thug. “Aye, just for in here,” he agrees and she can feel the tension release from her shoulders first, then the rest of her body as she nuzzles against his hand.

He slowly pushes his chair back, making sure she’s not going to fall over, and pats his lap, “come here pet.” She scrambles up, ignoring muscles that protest how long she’s been kneeling in one position as she curls into his arms and buries her face against his chest. His arms are loose around her, yet they hold her in place as easily as any restraints could. Easier even, for she doesn’t want to get away from him. He’s the only one that seems to realise the only person she needs protection from is herself and her doubts that she can’t escape.


End file.
